The present invention relates to an electric motor, and more particularly to an electric motor driven by a switched revolving field.
Electric motors heretofore known operate under forces in magnetic fields, which fields are constantly generated, requiring a constant supply of current to drive the motor. A constant supply of current is not cost effective in certain circumstances. Consequently, it is desirable to minimize the current requirements of an electric motor. In addition, electric motors available today are designed with smaller diameter armatures, which reduces the size of the current supply, but also reduces the leverage of the motor.